


The Cooperation: Prologue

by mvpnbp



Series: The Cooperation [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Woozi x Reader
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, kpop, seventeen fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpnbp/pseuds/mvpnbp
Summary: You're a smalltime youtuber and musician, but you end up in Korea collaborating with your bias, Woozi. You both speak through music, and you have an undeniable connection. Is it mutual attraction, or something more fateful?
Relationships: woozi x reader - Relationship
Series: The Cooperation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734964
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fics with multiple chapters, Series





	1. Prologue

“I heard that they won't collaborate with anyone.”  
“I heard they agree to do it but never follow through.”  
“That they refuse after they've accepted.”  
“Wouldn't do the work, and they gave up.”  
“Get into arguments over nothing and storm out.”  
“Don't get along well.”  
“Puts on an act.”

You woke in a cold sweat, tangled in a cocoon if blankets. Alone in your room, with only the streetlight outside your window and the occasional headlight of a passing car creating dynamic shapes on the walls. You watched them and let your mind remember the nightmare that reflected your reality. 

You are a youtuber. You make videos, get sponsorships, and sell merch and music. You have modeled for brands, and you never successfully collaborated with anyone. You like to think you are very genuine, and wear your heart in your sleeve. But.. every time you have reached out... You pull your hand back before it gets cut off. You were treated like a thief, when you hadn't taken anything, hadn't asked for anything. You had always wanted to give more than you've taken. With every video, and every song.. you are taking someone's time when they watch and listen. You have to be sure that it doesn't go to waste. 

So what if they say those things.. only a couple people see it that way, after hearing half of the story. You have yet to be called out for your failed collabs, but you know.. that day is coming. You've yet to speak up for yourself. Most of your viewers have faith that you are genuine in your videos, and you hate to disappoint them.. but you are really struggling with yourself. Am I too fickle? Did I forget something, or did they not tell me? Am I not how they thought I would be? Am I not good enough?

You had no intention of wasting any time.. so if something isn't working out, shouldn't you leave and let them start a project with someone else? One that will be better for everyone? 

You didn't care if you made less money, got demonetized, and had to start another hourly job. As long as that core group was happy.. They are the ones that matter to you. You didn't care about being more generalized, and getting a bigger audience. That's not why you were in it. The money... Means nothing. The fame.. is nothing. They aren't happiness. You were still looking for it, but you knew it wasn't there. 

Happiness for you, is the letter that says you helped someone, that they felt less alone, less sad, even if only for a moment.. Your favorite is making someone feel understood. Even I you had never heard their voice, like you had listened to them. There was nothing better than that. 

Nightmares like this made you think.. This is the wrong attention. Of course.. No one talks about the small victories. Let them talk. Even if a lot of people only hear about your bad side, one person might see the good, and find something that they can relate to. You had to believe that. 

You watched as the sky began to lighten. You hadn't slept much, and those words continued to echo in your head. You decided to just close your eyes and let them, just focusing on your breaths until you forgot it and fell asleep. 

\----------

“I wish I could collab with someone right. Everyone so far has been people I didn't know that I reached out to.. I would try with someone I knew, if they wanted. They just aren't up for it.” 

You spoke to your reflection in your empty apartment. You sighed and looked around. All you had done yesterday was clean, so the house was spotless. By all means, your mind should be clear, but you felt even more clouded and groggy. You hadn't slept well, either. You pulled up YouTube on your laptop and watched everything and anything, letting your thoughts lie dormant. 

Today you had seen a few posts online from people you followed about kpop, something you had not been able to get into, as much as you tried. Your best friend absolutely loved several artists and tried to get you into it by playing it in their car all the time to no avail. You had seen some dramas online through a streaming site or two, and liked them a lot, listened to the ost. But it wasn't the same.. culture as kpop stanning. You had just finished one drama the other day and decided to check out what else was on the streaming website. You saw a music award show, and clicked on it. 

It started with the stars arriving on the red carpet, taking their pictures, and then introducing themselves and occasionally performing a song inside. As they introduced themselves, you looked them up. There were many artists, and none catching your attention. You grew tired of looking at all the information. You only looked up the ones you thought were interesting. A lady, Hyuna. This group, that group. Then a large, young group took the stage, and your heart. 

One of the tuxedo clad boys had pink hair and a falsetto that made you see only him. You looked at them as a whole and noted that they were so young.. but then, you saw it is from a few years ago! You had to look them up and see their ages...

Seventeen.. They had just debuted not long before the video you were watching. They look.. completely unrecognizable and you couldn't tell who was who.. But the one who you saw.. His name was Woozi, and he looks even better than he did then. He's the same age as you. 

You watched the rest if the award show, and enjoyed their performance. You also developed a massive crush on the lady you had noted before, Hyuna. She was... Mesmerizing. 

After it was done, you let it soak in. You were not into kpop.. not until now. You had tried.. You had heard and seen a bit of it from groups you didn't know the name of and didn't feel called towards. But Seventeen.. They had something about them. You didn't even know the members. From what you had seen people commenting on them about, everyone was hesitant to learn so many names, but fell for them anyways. You hadn't thought about the amount.. you just saw them as a whole, besides the one. You put down your laptop for now, and moved on with your day, leaving thoughts of what you were getting yourself into aside. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Slip up (Woozi POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering around their friend as he blushed, they all laughed and jeered. They knew their friend was shy and had a cold exterior, but they had never seen it melt so publicly. He had confessed something they never expected him to, though they all knew it themselves. Yet, they hadn’t known how deep this ran in their friend.

“The language that crosses all others is one that is heard and understood on a deeper level than conscious. It invades our minds and takes over our bodies, letting us feel things from others that we might have never known had we not listened. It’s music, which goes beyond the surface and let’s us into another’s mind, even for just a moment...”

He was talking about music, as usual, and suddenly lost himself and mentioned.. that.

Woozi never slipped up and spoke on camera about something he kept to himself before. He openly admired musicians normally, but usually it would only be in mention of a song he liked, not name dropping an artist he had been obsessing over to his members for months. He had meant to name another song, just like that. A small suggestion of what kind of music he listens to. Not his celebrity crush. Not to mention, you were American, and he had learned of you by overhearing Dokyeom and Seungkwan talking about you. They had heard your music from Joshua, who had been playing it every night as his new brushing song. 

After finding Y/N, he was able to relate more to his fans from abroad. Some of your videos had fanmade Hangul captions, but he watched interviews even though he couldn’t understand them, and his heart raced when he thought you said something he understood. He even studied english secretly and listened to Joshua and Vernon speaking, yet he failed to pick anything up. This was how he was for months up until this point. His members all knew yet seldom dared to make fun of him for it, but he continued. Even now, he thought of you somehow finding out about it and looking him up. His heart raced. 

“Woozi, Woozi!” someone was shaking him. 

“Hm?” He looked up, last he noticed he had gotten in the van after the broadcast, but now he was in a restaurant and he needed to order. 

“Sorry.. I need a second.. Ah, no, I’ll have..” He ordered his usual quickly, feeling the knowing eyes of his members waiting to pounce on his confession. 

“What if this leads to a collab?” Mingyu suddenly spoke, or maybe its the first thing that caught Woozi’s attention. 

He looked up, and they were all looking to him. 

“That would never happen, and I probably wouldn’t get along with her anyways, we couldn’t even have a conversation.” Woozi dismissed the idea in the conversation, yet that very thing is all he could think about. 

As the conversation flitted from subject to subject, never again landing on the collaboration again, the night came to a close. Some members stayed out to drink and go to karaoke, and the rest went back to the dorms. Woozi found himself talking alone with Jun, who was one of two chinese members. The more he thought about it, Jun was one of the best people to talk to about this, considering how he had to learn Korean as a trainee. 

“Jun, what made you feel close to the members when we were all trainees and you couldn’t speak Korean well yet?” Woozi asked Jun with a serious and cautious tone. 

Jun took a moment to think and began to nod as he spoke slowly, “It was.. Body language. When I pull a prank or grab someone and don’t let go, you guys always play along with me, and I feel close to you that way.”

Woozi nodded and tried to imagine himself holding your hand. He discarded the image before it could show on his face how exciting that would be. He was unsuccessful under Jun’s watch. 

“What are you thinking..” Jun smirked and nudged Woozi, “About her, and using body language?” Jun laughed as he was shoved away by Woozi who was disappointed but not surprised at Jun’s joke. 

“It could work... A collaboration, love can break any barrier.” Jun suddenly said seriously. He smiled softly and went to his dormroom. 

\------------------------------

“It could work...”

“It could work...”

“Love can break any barrier.”

His friend’s words echoed in his head as he tried to sleep that night. He had been nothing but pessimistic up until this point. 

==================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first chaptered fic! thanks for reading as we continue

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i love you


End file.
